jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey Dragonheart
"All of you make my life complete. I couldn't have asked for a better family." ''- Jeffrey Dragonheart, talking about his "family", the Justice Guardians. '''Jeffrey Dragonheart' is the main character of the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures ''and the ''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures ''series. He's a young 21 (currently 23) year old human/dragon hybrid kid who dreams of seeing other worlds. So he decided to go and see other worlds, taking his friends Nathan, Mitsuki and his Pokemon Pikachu and Meowth with him. Jeffrey is brave, kind, gentle, generous, funny, loyal and friendly. But he can also be pretty tough to handle. He can also be somewhat tempermental sometimes. He's also very shy and somewhat timid at times. Jeffrey is also the patriarch to the team. Because of his position, Jeffrey is sometimes called the "King of the Justice Guardians." In another life, Jeffrey was a pet dragon to the Supreme King that the King found caught in a dragon trap and freed him from it. After his kind gesture and growing to like the Supreme King, the dragon decided to be the King's pet and the King named him "LegendWings". One night, LegendWings made a wish to the Blue Fairy to always protect the Supreme King, and it was granted. Eons later, LegendWings became Jeffrey in another life and the Supreme King became Jaden. He's also a excellent cook, so he and Mitsuki basically cooks for the team. But there are times when he tends to eat at random moments. (In other words, he tends to "think with his stomach".) Jeffrey is also an intelligent person and is a great inventor. In fact, he was amazingly born with his intelligence and super strength! No one knows how this happened. Some believe it was genetics and others believe it was some type of magical force. Whatever the case, Jeffrey was considered "one hell of a gifted child". Thoughout the adventure series, Jeffrey has made many friends. Some of his new friends even joined his adventure team. When angered, Jeffrey can transform into a dragon species known as the Skytsengel (which is a extremely rare species). In this form, he is very strong and powerful, stronger than Set. Dragon-Jeffrey eventually chooses Jaden to be his rider. But even if he doesn't turn into a dragon, Jeffrey can still be dangerously scary when he's angered by some reason, like for example, someone hurting Xion. Another part of Jeffrey is how he feels strong sadness for the deaths of characters like Mufasa, Littlefoot's mother and Bambi's mother since he doesn't want young characters like Simba, Littlefoot and Bambi to be orphans. Apperance As a human, Jeffrey is a very strong young man who he has spiky black hair, green eyes, wears a dark red shirt, black colored jean pants, white socks and black colored slip-on shoes. He also has a scar on his left eye from fighting a Zip Slasher Heartless when he was 8 years old. As a dragon, Jeffrey becomes as big as Smuag. He has black colored scales, red colored belly, big wings, silver colored claws, black spiky hair, a big tail with a shape of an Ace, and has the same scar on his face. Jeffrey also becomes very obese in his dragon form. Keyblade(s) *Kingdom Key D (Jeffrey's Main Keyblade) *Two Become One (Uses Very Rarely) Drive Forms *Valor Form *Wisdom Form *Master Form Other Weapon(s) *Blue Lightsaber *Batarangs (Gifts from Batman) Jeffrey's Pokemon *Pikachu (Male) *Meowth (Male) *Lucario (Male) *Blaziken (Male) *Dragonite (Male) *Mew Other Pokemon *Umbreon (Male) *Mawile (Female) *Metagross *Braviary (Male) *Absol (Male) *Alakazam (Male) *Milotic (Female) *Red Gyarados (Male) *Aerodactyl (Male) *Arcanine (Male) *Gallade (Male) *Sawk (Male) *Volcarona (Male) *Scizor (Male) * Rotom Duel Monster cards Monsters: *Warrior Dai Grepher *Spirit Ryu *Ryu Senshi *Gilford the Lightning *Five Headed Dragon *King's Knight *Queen's Knight *Jack's Knight *Arcana Knight Joker *Command Knight *Guardian Eatos *UFORoid *UFORoid Fighter *Lycanthrope *Red-Eyes B. Chick *Red-Eyes Black Dragon *Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon *Draco Neos *Neo Aqua Madoor *Des Volstgalph *Copycat XYZ Monster cards *Baby Tiragon Spell Cards: *Legendary Sword *Monster Reborn *Graceful Charity *Polymerization *Mystical Space Typhoon *Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade *Pot of Greed *Lightning Blade *De-Fusion *Swords of Revealing Light *Monster Reincarnation *Inferno Fire Blast *Synthesis Spell *Dark Hole *Heavy Storm *Quick Summon *Celestial Sword - Eatos *Exchange *Megamorph Trap Cards: *Negate Attack *Call of the Haunted *Mirror Force *DNA Transplant *Metalmorph *Magic Jammer *Hidden Spellbook Summons *Sun Charm (Summons Chanticleer) *Bubble Charm (Summons Mew) *Seed Charm (Summons The Lorax) *Spider Charm (Summons Spider Man) *Canterlot Moon Charm (Summons Princess Luna) *Dream Charm (Summons Sandman) Likes * His wife Aqua, his daughter Xion and his son Bruce * His brother Jaden, his sister-in-law Alexis and his niece Lily * His other brothers Hiccup and Steven Universe * His family and friends * Nerida Yuki (his mother-in-law) * His Pokemon * His inventions * Food * Batman (his idol) * Harmonicas * Bowling * Playing with his family members such as Xion or Lily * Finding ways to bring peace * Duel Monsters * Embracing his dragon half * Getting stuck in tiny doorways in his dragon-form and being pushed for long periods * Acting like Snuffy * Acting like Jabba the Hutt * Acting like Matriarch Elephant * Kids * Golden Egg-wiches * Hot sauce * Upgrading the Elemental-Mobile * Elsa and Anna * Courtney Elison (friend and daughter figure) * The Light Dislikes * Set and Xehanort * War * Being alone * Being called a monster * ANY of his family members or friends being hurt, insulted, sad, etc. * Eating pickles, fruitcake, pumpkins, yak-nog, turkeys, eels, jewels, dragon eggs and food that tastes bad * Judge Doom and the Dip * Bryagh (rival) * Mr. Director * Baloney the Dinosaur * Drago Bludvist and his Bewilderbeast * Spiders (except for those like Nails) * Others being possessive of Jaden * Being told how dragons should act * T-Rexes (except for those like Chomper) * Villains trying to get Jeffrey to join them * People who abuse the light * The Darkness Gallery Jeffrey.png|Jeffrey Dragonheart's first look Jeffrey and the Keyblade.png|Jeffrey's first updated appearence Dragon-Jeffrey.png|Dragon-Jeffrey Mermaid-Jeffrey.png|Merman-Jeffrey Young Jeffrey.png|Jeffrey as an 8 year old Jeffrey Retro.png|Jeffrey as a black and white Toon Jeffrey Winter Clothing.png|Jeffrey in his winter clothes MiB Agent Jeffrey.png|Jeffrey as a MIB agent Jeffrey as Batman.png|Jeffrey as Batman Jeffrey and Jaden.png|Jeffrey and Jaden Jeffrey and Aqua Kiss.png|Jeffrey and Aqua's first kiss Beauty and the Beast.jpg Xion and Dragon-Jeffrey.jpg|Xion and Dragon-Jeffrey SSManimSpideyBlackSuit.jpg|Jeffrey using the Black Symbiote for good 20100722170854!Kingdom Key D KH.png|Jeffrey's Keyblade (Kingdom Key D) 20101024091216!Two Become One KHIIFM.png|Jeffrey's 2nd Keyblade (Two Become One) Jeffrey's Wayfinder.png|Jeffrey's Wayfinder Luke s lightsaber by dajhail-d34r4pq.jpg|Jeffrey's Blue Lightsaber Contest_Mega_Bracelet_male.png|Jeffrey's Mega Bracelet Trivia *Jeffrey, Pikachu, Meowth, Nathan and Mitsuki will start their adventures in ''Jeffrey & Friends meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *In Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Monsters vs. Aliens, Jeffrey finds a baby girl named Xion. At the end, he becomes her adopted father. In the movie, it's revealed that he's Susan's cousin. *Jeffrey will meet Jaden and his team in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet TRON. From then on, he'll share a brother-like friendship with Jaden. *Jeffrey is one of the famous Three J's. *Jeffrey looks up to Batman as his idol. *Jeffrey is very modest, just like Aqua. *Jeffrey has a great fear of spiders. (But there ARE some spiders he isn't afraid of, such as Nails, Charlotte, Rosie and Mrs. Spider.) *At the end of Jeffrey, Jaden and Scooby Doo on Zombie Island, Jeffrey and his team will join Jaden and his team. *Like Jaden and Jesse, Jeffrey can see Duel Monster spirits. His main spirit partner is Baby Tiragon. He's also a powerful duelest, just like Jaden, Alexis and Jesse. *In Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, he'll be pretty protective of Xion. This will upset her right to the point where she argues with him and says "I hate you!" to him. *Jeffrey develops a crush for Aqua. In Jeffrey, Jaden and Scooby Doo on Zombie Island, ''Aqua will kiss Jeffrey on the cheek after he saves her.'' In The Greatest Love Stories Ever Told, he and Aqua become boyfriend and girlfriend. *Jeffrey will even eventually propose to Aqua in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet George of the Jungle. *Jeffrey will finally marry Aqua in Key of Flaming Union. *Jeffrey considers Jaden like a little brother to him. After Jaden marries Alexis, Jeffrey will also consider Alexis to be a little sister to him. Eventually, Jeffrey chooses Jaden to be his rider. Jeffrey is currently Jaden's legal guardian along with Aqua. *Jeffrey owns a pizza place. His teams works there with him. After his and Jaden's teams become one, Jaden will own the pizza place too. *With the help of his wife Aqua, Jeffrey will eventually earn the Mark of Mastery. He'll earn the Mark in Jeffrey the Master. *Jeffrey wields both the Kingdom Key D Keyblade and the Two Became One Keyblade. He wields his Keyblades in a reverse grip, just like Ventus. He'll also get his own Keyblade Armor in a future chronicles episode. *Like Benny the Beast, Jeffrey shares a strong friendship with Prince Adam (Beast) since he feels like a monster too (mainly cause of his dragon form). *In the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Dragons: Riders of Berk ''series, as part of the act so that the villains don't find out that Jeffrey's human-form and dragon-form are one in the same, Jaden gives Dragon-Jeffrey the name "Legend Wings." *Jeffrey's favorite drink is Dr. Pepper. One of his favorite foods is French Fries. Other favorites are BBQ favored potato chips, dungeness crab, clam chowder, hot dogs, cheese pizza, grilled cheese sandwiches, chocolate chip cookies, cheeseburgers with no pickles (from McDonalds), carrots, grapes, bananas, apples, strawberry milk and strawberry cupcakes. *It's rumored that Jeffrey could be bit by a werewolf. *Jeffrey is also a champion bowler. *Jeffrey knows how to play the harmonica. *Jeffrey too gains a mermaid form. *Jeffrey will become the King of Skytsengel dragons in [[Trial of a King|''Trial of a King]]. *Jeffrey becomes an uncle in Birth of a Lily. * Jeffrey acts as a father figure to Lily. * In The NEW Adventures of Juniper Lee episode Enter the Justice Guardians, Jeffrey unlocks a new powerful form known as "Ultimate Jeffrey" with help from Jasmine Lee. * As a dragon, Jeffrey gets stuck easily all the time whenever trying to go through small doors and other entrances. With time, Jeffrey eventually learns to love it and sometimes gets stuck on purpose to allow Lily and Bruce to push him for fun. Due to his reputation for his obese size, Dragon-Jeffrey has nicknames such as "Jeffrey the Hutt", "Jeffrey Snuffleupagus", and "Patriarch Dragon." Dragon-Jeffrey currently has the hugest butt in all of ToonTown. Sometimes, Dragon-Jeffrey even allows as many people as they want to come up and push him for fun like an attraction. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Dragons Category:Protagonists Category:Jeffrey & Friends members Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Duelists Category:Inventors Category:Tigerman531 Category:The Three J's Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Teenagers Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Swordsmen Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Chefs Category:Guardians Category:Fathers Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Characters that are very shy Category:Jeffrey & Aqua Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Main Leaders Category:The Eds' Adventures allies Category:Xion's family Category:Father figures Category:Husbands Category:Justice League Category:Teen Titans Category:Keyblade Masters Category:The Heroes of Light Category:Singers Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Jedi Category:Characters who are sarcastic Category:Arik's Allies Category:Nephews Category:Comic Relief Category:Martial Artists Category:Boyfriends Category:Sweethearts Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Elements of Harmony: Magic Category:Pokemon Contest Coordinators Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Honorary Members Category:Mentors Category:Mythical creatures Category:Siblings Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Allies Category:Cousins Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Ice Powered Characters Category:Fire Powered Characters Category:Characters who have Electrokinesis Category:Uncles Category:Spider-Man's Allies Category:Magic Users Category:Hybrids Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Spanish characters Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Avengers Category:Hungry characters Category:Mermaids Category:Time-controller's Category:Pokemon Champions Category:Wind Powered Characters Category:Earth Powered characters Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Plant-powered characters Category:Water Powered Characters Category:Adults Category:Shape Shifters Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Pro Duelists Category:Geniuses Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Light-Powered characters Category:Toons Category:Obese characters Category:The Dragonheart Family Category:Brother figures Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Detectives Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Darkblade's allies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Lucario's Adventures Allies Category:Close Friends of Jaden Category:American characters Category:Close Friends of Hiccup Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Musicians Category:Close Friends of Twilight Category:Lily's family Category:Twilight's family Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Characters who couldn't control their strength at first Category:Closest Allies of the Rainbooms Category:Members of the Resistance Category:Courtney's allies Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Scientists Category:Multilingual characters Category:Characters that get stuck Category:Brother-in-laws Category:Idols Category:Sunset's allies Category:Pure Good Category:Crystal Gems Category:Mature characters